1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a versatile eco-friendly planting block, and more particularly, to a versatile eco-friendly planting block for artificially creating a natural ecosystem.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, eco-friendly planning, construction and management are required when building a structure with respect to 3-dimensional greening in urban areas, and, to this end, ecological parks, artificial wetlands, artificial greening, greening of elevation of structures and balconies and the like are being carried out.
Specifically, for greening the structures in the urban areas according to the present invention, rooftop greening, balcony greening, in which a flower bed is separately formed on a balcony in the case of structures such as apartments, and partial wall greening, in which a separate planting pot is installed on wall surfaces of structures, are developed, so various methods for satisfying efforts of residents to secure green areas due to lack of green areas in the urban area are being carried out under various legal supplementations. OK
Specifically, methods of rooftop greening of structures are most actively carried out and is employed in various urban structures, and methods of forming a separate space for a separate greening space even at middle floors, not only the rooftop, are being propagated. However, because the rooftop greening is hardly externally exposed, the rooftop greening may be used as a resting area for residents, but has limits in being utilized as a greening scheme for the structure. In addition, cases in which the middle floors are made into a separate greening space also exist, however, because the shape of the structure needs to be transformed, the structure should be built taking this structure transformation into consideration from the inception of the design of the structure, thus, employing the middle floor greening to existing structures is impractical.
In addition, for the method of greening the wall surface of the structure, a method of forming blocks of various shapes and decorating a part of the wall surface of the structure by planting vegetation mostly in shrub forms in the planting pot is being utilized so that planting pots may be formed inside the blocks in a zig-zag form by a predetermined interval. However, this method is somewhat cumbersome for forming blocks, specifically, due to lack of management such as watering plants as time passes, in many cases, the plants wither, and the method may be effective for partial greening of a wall surface of the structure, however, the method has limitations in harmonious greening between an entire building and surrounding buildings.
In addition, in the case of structures such as apartments, a method of greening the structure by forming a separate simple flower bed allowing vegetation to be planted in the flower bed exist, however, in most cases, because the flower beds are formed in individual residential houses, the method has limitations in greening the exterior of the structure, and cannot function as a continuous greening scheme due to lack of management, and, specifically, greening cannot be performed on parts without openings such as side walls of apartments.
Accordingly, technological development of greening systems and methods in which greening on an external wall surface of a structure or in an urban area is more convenient and rapid greening is possible, methods of selecting appropriate species of vegetation and greening schemes of structures having various functions such as improving the appearance of the city, improving the emotional stability of residents, improving the durability of the structure, soundproofing and disaster prevention and the like through developments of criteria are required.
As related arts, there is Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-0016003 entitled “System for greening structure wall surface and method of greening structure wall surface by using same.”